Episode:England Show (Part 2)
England Show (Part 2) (aka Wastin' the Company's Money) is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 6 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 130th overall episode in the series. Written by Stacie Lipp, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on May 10, 1992. Synopsis After shopping and eating a while longer in London, the Bundys arrive in Lower Uncton - minus Kelly, who decides to stay behind since she is a "city girl". Marcy and Jefferson continue the quest to catch up with their luggage. Meanwhile, at a London disco Kelly receives a warning that the family is in danger. She must somehow find her way to Lower Uncton, before it's too late. Plot Having essentially shopped 'till they dropped at the end of last episode, the Bundys now send Lower Uncton further into debt by ordering practically everything on the room service menu at the Savoy, one of London's most prestigious, and pricey, hotels. The family wants to sightsee, provoking various, and failed, murder attempts by Upper Uncton, and Al gets a Savile Row suit. Finally, the family are ready to set out for Lower Uncton, all that is except Kelly, who, as a "city girl" doesn't want to waste herself in, as she puts it, " a one-whore town". Marcy and Jefferson, meanwhile, stranded penniless and passport-less in London, make some new friends at a "special interests" club, and Kelly, with her English to English dictionary, is informed of the plot against her family. In Lower Uncton, the Bundys settle in and make themselves comfortable, for what looks like Al and Bud's last night. Bud's visit from the ghosts of his ancestors makes this graphically clear to him. Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest Stars *Bill Oddie as Winston *Alun Armstrong as Trevor *Steven Hartley as Igor *Tony Steedman as Mayor Fivshaw *Kevin Curran as Voice of Buck Quotes Notes Title *The three episodes are set in England. *The working title of the episode is listed as "England Show II: Wastin' The Company's Money". Trivia *As with the previous episode, Winston is refered to by other cigarette brand names or elements of cigarettes: Salem, Menthol and Smokey, though Al does actually call him Winston while the Bundys are at the London Dungeon. *The Bundys go shopping at Poole and Co. Tailor, which is an actual gentleman's bespoke tailor. It has been family owned and run since 1806 and historically known as the creators of the dinner jacket. *When Marcy and Jefferson enter the club, after they are referred to as "Bad Americans", a man in leather comes by and ask them if they want a drink or a spanking. That man is played by MWC co-creator Michael G. Moye *The song that is played when Al is shopping at Poole and Co. Tailor and is fitted for a suit is "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. *The song that is played when Kelly is running around and asking people where Lower Uncton is, is the theme song for Lassie. *Director Gerry Cohen appears as the man on the street who whispers something suggestive to Kelly and gets punched out by her. *In a scene that was cut from the original airing, but later shown in syndication, Peggy tells the family to loot the hotel room. At the time of the original broadcast, the L.A. Riots were still part of the public consciousness, and any references to loot was considered to be in bad taste, even for Married with Children. *While the Bundys are staying at the Savoy, the assassin from Upper Uncton tries to kill them by wheeling in a fancy dessert called "A Bombe" with a real bomb on the cart underneath it. This is identical to a scene in the James Bond movie, Diamonds Are Forever, where a waiter brings him a dish named "Bombe Surprise". *When Bud sees the ghosts of his ancestors, it appears that they were killed in various ways: Hanging, impaled with a sword, beheaded and shot with a cannonball. *The voiceover at the end of the episode asks the question "Was 'Brooklyn Bridge' really worthy of an Emmy?", making a reference to the television show, which focused on the life of a Jewish-American family during the 1950s in Brooklyn, New York. It was nominated for an Emmy in outstanding television series (comedy/musical) in 1992 after only one season. It may also be poking fun at the fact that Married...With Children has never been nominated for an Emmy in outstanding television comedy, even though it had been on television longer than Brooklyn Bridge. *Mark Addy, who plays the Lower Uncton gallows builder, later came to international attention as one of the stars of 1997's The Full Monty and the first season of Game of Thrones. External Links * *''England Show (Part 2)'' on Bundyology *''England Show (Part 2) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#130 England Show (Part 2)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia